


The Vengeful One

by Hitaka5Ever



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demons, Gen, Violence, demons IN SPACE!, destroyed First Order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitaka5Ever/pseuds/Hitaka5Ever
Summary: The First Order has been destroyed, but not by the Resistance, nor an ally of them. Rather, a monster of unworldly powers. Only a few survived, but they are lost. Oh so very lost…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My submission I was doing for Nanowrimo, but due to the election results killing my writing mojo, I didn't get very far with it :/ I could only get less than 5k words :c
> 
> PS: I don't know if this will turn shippy or not. I'm leaning more towards a normal teacher/student theme

It came in just the blink of an eye: a shadow of wings, a guttural roar, deadly fire, and destruction. No one, aside from a select few, had survived…

“What do you _mean_ the Finalizer is _gone_?!”

“It went completely off the radar, sir! We lost the signal, and when we tried to contact anyone on board-!”

The officer’s concerned voice was cut off when the sound of a door sliding open interrupted him. Looking away from the officer, General Hux looked to see who had entered. His eyes narrowed when he saw Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka looking slightly freaked out as he came forward.

“General, sir, the First Order is under attack,” he announced in a strangely calm voice.

Hux gritted his teeth in anger. “By whom?! The Resistance?!”

Mitaka’s brow furrowed as he replied, “No, sir, by a _monster_.”

* * *

The battle raged on and on for hours. The firing sounds of TIE Fighters and tanks traveled across the vast expanse of the First Order’s secondary planet base. But there were also copious amounts of crashing and explosions and that frightening and deafening roar that echoed far and wide. Dead bodies of Stormtroopers and other soldiers littered the blood-soaked and burnt ground. Fires as black as the night were spread out all over, devouring anything and everything. The sound of large wings flapping downward towards the ground were as loud as the gusts of wind they created. They blew soldiers away as if they were just leaves in the breeze.

“General, we can’t keep this up for much longer! That thing will destroy us all if we don’t retreat soon!”

Before General Hux could bark at the Captain that retreating wasn’t an option, the ground beneath everyone’s feet close to them quaked violently as something large slammed down on four clawed feet covered in green and black scales. Everyone nearby looked up in shock and fear as they got a good look at their otherworldly attacker.

Black and green, leathery wings were spread out over a spiked spine, before gradually folding up on the scaly sides of a monstrous dragon. Smoke rose from its wide nostrils due to the aftermath of breathing out the black fire from its razor sharp, teeth-filled mouth. Its thick tail with spikes going down the entire length at the top was swooped over momentarily before it completely straightened out when it took a step forward. A small tremor shot out along the ground and the dragon’s claws clinked as it finished its step. The dragon then stopped, staring at one person and one person only.

Lieutenant Mitaka seemed calm as he felt the dragon’s bulbous, golden yellow eyes looking directly at him. He couldn’t move, as if he had been frozen in time. Deep within his body, he felt a strange heat rising through him the longer the dragon stared, unblinking. A few seconds later, and Mitaka stepped one booted foot forward.

“Lieutenant!”

Mitaka didn’t know what happened next, but the next thing he knew, he was crashing into the scorched ground on his right side and he heard a horrendous scream. Suddenly, a harsh gust of wind smashed into him and the sound of flapping wings returned.

“GENERAL!”

Thrusting its massive wings downward as hard as it could, the dragon rose high into the smoke-filled sky, carrying something in its deadly jaws. Hanging from its mouth, General Hux tried a desperate, but useless attempt to free himself from the dragon’s maw. A few fangs were currently biting deeply into his right shoulder, upper arm, and partway down his back and chest. Blood pooled out and fell from the sky as the dragon continued higher and higher. With the change of altitude, the flow of blood increased and Hux was losing far too much…

From the ground and recovering from his sudden trance-to-reality spell, Mitaka rolled over and pushed himself up into a half sitting position with his eyes shut tight. Slowly opening them, he saw something dangling from the dragon’s closed mouth, but Mitaka couldn’t make out who it was. Out of nowhere, the sound of someone yelling Mitaka’s rank title echoed in his ears and immediately he recognized it. Eyes snapping open wide, Mitaka forced himself to his feet, stumbling slightly in his haste. He took a few steps forward to get a better look at the dragon that still rose high up into the air.

Soon, the dragon’s body became aligned with the bright sun and it stopped before thrusting its wings out to the side in order to hover there. Everyone still alive waited with bated breath for what the dragon would do to Hux next. What felt like hours, the dragon lifted its head higher, paused, and then, as if teasing everyone, opened its mouth nonchalantly.

A palpable silence filled the entire planet. When the fangs finally came free from Hux’s body, he began to plummet, leaving a trail of blood behind. As he fell back towards the surface of the planet, the dragon looped its body around by dipping to the right and then returned to its devastating carnage upon the weakening First Order.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no one left, no one had survived…

Except for two.

Sitting huddled up tightly by the bloody and mangled body of General Hux was Lieutenant Mitaka, who had his arms wrapped around his bent legs. He stared despairingly at the scorched and bloody ground that lay before his booted feet. The dragon that had attacked the First Order’s base was long gone, leaving behind only the evidence of its devastating carnage, nothing of itself. It had all been nothing but a massacre.

Closing his eyes and burying his face in between his knees, Mitaka thought back to what all had happened after General Hux fell from the sky…

* * *

The fire blasting roars hardly stopped their onslaught. TIE Fighters were falling from the sky like rain, and exploding upon impact as they hit the ground. Screams of death echoed across the planet and there was nothing anyone could do to stop the destruction of one of the most fearsome organizations in the galaxy.

On the ground, meters away from General Hux’s location, Lieutenant Mitaka had fully recovered and was running towards the place where Hux would most likely land. If he could at least stop the terrible bleeding from the dragon’s fangs while they waited for back-up, Hux would survive. Mitaka had never been one for praying, but it seemed like a good time to try it now.

Hux was almost to the ground now. His eyes were closed, blood had splattered up along the side of his neck, around his ear, and into his already red hair, and his uniform had been ripped open from when the fangs pierced his flesh. If someone didn’t reach him in time, the crash into the hard ground would be the cause of his death.

Mitaka didn’t have much time left. It seemed he was the only one capable of catching Hux. With a surge of strength, he ran even faster and was psyching himself up to go into a dive and be underneath the man. Mitaka was definitely cutting it a little close.

When Hux was seconds away from hitting the ground, time seemed to slow. Far away in Mitaka’s running direction, several burning TIE Fighters were falling after the dragon flew straight through them, making the scene that much more haunting. Mitaka ignored them, focusing only on cushioning Hux’s fall. When he was feet away and Hux was almost to the ground, Mitaka leaped forward with his arms outstretched, diving for the ground right as Hux reached it.

It was a miracle. At the last second, Mitaka had rolled over when Hux was right on top of him, grabbing him in both arms. He was able to grab Hux’s head so that it wouldn’t snap at the neck, nor hit the cracking rock. After a few seconds of sliding back, Mitaka quickly rolled over to place General Hux on the ground. Without thinking much of it, Mitaka quickly removed his black tunic, wadded it up in a good sized ball, and then quickly slammed it against Hux’s gashed open and bleeding right shoulder and collar bone area.

“Don’t die on me General, okay? I got you, I promise, you’re going to be okay, just hang in there…” Hux didn’t respond or move. Not even the horrendous and violent, loud sounds of the First Order falling apart around them seemed to rouse him from unconsciousness. This made Mitaka worried. “We need you to live, General. The First Order needs you… _I_ need you. I’m not strong without you…”

Mitaka continued to keep pressure on Hux’s wounds to stop the bleeding. He paid no attention to the dragon destroying their last defenses, nor the fact that back-up never arrived, and never would. All he needed to focus on was General Hux. Without him, there would _never_ be a First Order again…

* * *

That memory was quickly interrupted when Mitaka heard something big and loud descend onto the death-filled planet. He shot his head up, fearing the worst, but he nearly wept in joy at what had arrived. Uncurling his body, Mitaka turned to Hux and checked his pulse. He had checked it many times after he took a scorching hot, burning piece of steel from a destroyed TIE Fighter to cauterize Hux’s wounds while they waited for help. It was very faint, but Hux was alive. He still hadn’t woken up, nor did it seem like he could breathe, but Mitaka was hopeful. They just needed to return to the Finalizer so that Hux could get proper medical attention.

Fifty or so meters away, the ramp hatch of the tall, black ship that had arrived opened, and someone dressed in black started out of it. Stopping his black-booted feet on the ground that was streaked with blood, Knight Kylo Ren, and student of Supreme Leader Snoke, looked around, his masked eyes narrowing. Who in the world could have done all of this damage? There was no trace of the Resistance ever being here, nor anywhere close for that matter. So then what caused all of this?

Deciding to figure out the answer to those questions later, Ren spotted Lieutenant Mitaka hovering over General Hux, who appeared dead from where Ren was standing. With his more vigorous training after Starkiller exploded, he was able to sense the life forces far easier now. Although Hux’s was faint, Ren knew he was alive. But there was something strange about the man’s life Force, he just didn’t know what.

Mitaka was checking on Hux’s injuries while he waited for Kylo Ren to reach them. It was a miracle that he was still alive. The bleeding had stopped thanks to the cauterizing, but the wounds could break open any time. Not wanting to use the blood-soak-stained tunic again, Mitaka yanked off his boots, stood up, and shoved his pants off. He wrapped the leggings around Hux’s shoulder, feeling some wetness at the back. By the time Mitaka was rolling Hux onto his side to check, Kylo Ren arrived, standing to the left a foot from Mitaka.

“Are there any other survivors?” Mitaka barely heard him, but his shoulders slumped. Closing his eyes, Ren released a breath from his nose. “You two are lucky to still be alive…”

Mitaka sounded exhausted as he said, “I don’t feel lucky at all.”

There was a long moment of silence. Coming up behind Hux, Ren crouched down to assess the damage. He wasn’t adept with Force healing, but he had practiced for a month so far, so he decided to attempt it on Hux. Mitaka watched in fascination as Ren placed his left hand on the back of Hux and his right on the front near the fang punctures, and began to summon the Force from his inner body. It was a strained process and Ren could feel his energy diminishing, but he was able to get the thin layer of regrowing skin started on the wounds. Mitaka was impressed that the Force could also do something good instead of just bad. Although Mitaka had moved past being Force choked almost a year ago, he still experienced muscle memory sensitivity whenever he thought about the Force or witnessed it.

After a few minutes, Ren eased the Force back into his body, stood up, and then started to walk away. Mitaka looked confused and was about to ask the Knight where he was going, but Ren spoke before he got the chance.

“I must regain my strength. Stay with the General until I get back.”

“Oh. Yes, sir.”

As Kylo Ren walked around the battlefield, he took notice of every little detail he could in order to form a picture of what happened on the secondary First Order base. Before arriving, he had been on a different planet, training with Supreme Leader Snoke, when the disfigured alien felt a dark and evil presence descend upon the Finalizer light years away. Then, when he felt hundreds of energies completely snuff out, that’s when he knew something was terribly wrong. So he ordered Ren to return to the First Order to investigate. When the Knight had arrived on his ship to the Finalizer’s last known location, he found himself within a debris field floating about, right where the colossal Destroyer had once been. When he didn’t feel a single trace of human life left, he easily figured out the ship’s fate. Something or someone had destroyed it in the blink of an eye.

Reaching a fallen TIE Fighter a couple of minutes later, Ren walked around it to assess the damage and to figure out what human, alien, or thing had shot it down so easily. His initial thought was that the Resistance had found the First Order after it had disappeared for nearly a year after Starkiller’s destruction, but the damage to the Fighter was nothing he had ever seen before. The flames, which were small but still there, were black instead of deep orange. Not to mention that a faint trace of life Force was still in the air and it belonged to only a single entity, and a powerful one at that. But the real question was: who or what had the suspect been?

Having some strength back from the walk and distraction from the examination, Ren moved to a patch of fire that was slightly larger than the rest, crouched down, and then held both hands up towards it. Closing his eyes, he drew in the life Force to get a good vision within his mind of what happened. So far, nothing he was seeing disturbed him, but then something streaked across his vision that made Ren reel back. He managed to keep his focus on the images that played across his mind, but they were jumpy and glitched the longer he used the Force.

Out of nowhere, a blast of black flames suddenly came at the TIE Fighter that Ren was examining and he literally felt heat upon his face.

“Knight Ren! Are you alright?!”

Kylo Ren was on his back, growling in pain as he felt like his face had been lit on fire within the mask. Far away, Mitaka was staring in concern, having watched the Knight do his ritual and seeing him being thrown back by an invisible force. It took several seconds for Ren’s face to not feel like it was burning and a few more to recover. His heart was pounding in his chest at what he just witnessed. No one said anything for a long time, but soon Ren stood up, looked at the TIE Fighter one last time, and then turned back towards Hux and Mitaka’s location.

“The fire breather that attacked you; what was it?” Ren asked the Lieutenant when he reached them twenty seconds later.

Mitaka’s eyes widened in surprise. How did Kylo Ren know that? “How did you-?”

“I saw what was happening briefly with the Force,” Ren answered haughtily. “But I couldn’t see the attacker well enough. So what was it?”

Mitaka was silent for a moment, but then he answered, “I’ve only ever heard myths about them, but it was a black and green dragon…”

Ren’s eyes narrowed. “That’s not possible.”

“I’m afraid it is, sir.” This entire situation was far bigger and more dangerous than Ren had ever imagined it would be. “…Sir, we should transfer General Hux to the Finalizer right now. If his wounds reopen-”

“There is no Finalizer.”

Mitaka blinked in confusion at Ren. “What are you talking about? Didn’t you just come from there?”

Turning, Ren snorted. “I have been on another planet light years from here for seven months now. I was training when Supreme Leader Snoke felt a disturbance in the Force. Before I arrived via hyper drive, the Finalizer was gone. All that’s left is a floating debris field.”

The severity of the situation suddenly hit Mitaka like a freighter. If the Finalizer had been destroyed, then that meant- A strange numbness overcame Mitaka when he realized that the First Order was gone. More than half of their members had been aboard that colossal ship, but had been taken from this existence in the blink of an eye. A knot formed in Mitaka’s stomach as he looked back down at General Hux, feeling utterly defeated. Everything that Hux had worked so hard for was now gone…

Ren turned back when he heard Mitaka fall to the ground on his hands and knees. His hands were close to Hux’s face and were shaking. They then curled into fists as he remembered whose fault all of this was: that damn kriffing _dragon_! If Mitaka ever saw it again, he would take matters into his own hands and make it suffer for what it did!

“You? Take on a dragon?” Mitaka’s head shot up in surprise, forgetting that Kylo Ren could read minds. The Knight looked off to the side, gritting his teeth. “Tch, yeah right. You couldn’t even handle being lightly Force choked by me, what makes you think you could fight a dragon? Pathetic…”

A disgruntled look appeared on Mitaka’s face. A _light_ Force choke? Growling from being talked down to, Mitaka stood up, glaring angrily at Ren.

“I don’t see you doing anything about it, so what do you expect me to do? Nothing?!” Ren glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Mitaka’s hands were curled into tight fists at his sides. “Even if it takes me my entire remaining lifetime to find it and kill it, I will not sit by like a cowardly dog and let that dragon get away with this! It needs to pay for ruining _everything_! Unlike you, I’ll do whatever it takes to avenge the First Order, with or without your kriffing help!”

A long silence followed Mitaka’s declaration, while Kylo Ren continued to stare at him. The courageous and determined look on the young and slightly pudgy Lieutenant’s face never wavered, and it reminded Ren of something. Despite the trauma Mitaka had gone through a year ago, he had gotten back up and returned to his duties as a Lieutenant and General Hux’s personal assistant. Talking back to Ren like Mitaka had done was also more than enough proof that he was very serious about killing the dragon. So what would Kylo Ren decide?

Looking away from Mitaka’s face, closing his eyes, and smirking faintly behind his mask for a moment, Ren turned around to face the Lieutenant. Without a word, he walked past him to reach Hux. Mitaka turned his head, blinking wide eyes as the Knight easily picked Hux up in his arms.

“Have it your way, then.”

“Er, what?” Mitaka asked, confused.

Ren started heading for his ship. Mitaka turned to watch him go. “If you want to avenge the Order, then you are going to have to earn the right. Now let’s go, so the General can get proper medical treatment.”

Mitaka was dumbstruck. What did Ren mean he had to earn it? Was he…going to help Mitaka take on the dragon?

Suddenly remembering what else Kylo Ren had said, Mitaka jolted into action and began to chase after him to catch up. They soon reached the ship, went inside and safely secured Hux’s dead weight body into an empty seat, and then Ren entered the cockpit to start the ship back up. Mitaka took the co-pilot chair, buckled up, and then looked back at Hux. His head had been turned to one side and rested comfortably against the backing so that he wouldn’t further injure himself.

“…Before we hyper drive, can we see the debris field?”

Having been ready to lift off, Ren glanced at Mitaka, who was staring somberly at him. “For what?”

“Motivation.”

Looking away, Ren finished what he had been doing and they began to rise into the air at a gradual pace. “You will have plenty of time to get motivated after we return to Supreme Leader Snoke.”

“So that’s a no.”

Ren smirked faintly. “I think there’s hope for you yet, tough guy.”

Mitaka didn’t know whether he should thank him or be offended, but it didn’t matter. Ren had acknowledged the Lieutenant, when before he wouldn’t have given two shits about him. And that was all the motivation Mitaka would ever need down this dark and lonely path of vengeance…


End file.
